Kenpachi Endou
Kenpachi Endou (剣八平和, Peaceful Kenpachi) formerly Endou Ashita (平和明日, Peaceful Tomorrow) is the 12th Kenpachi and the current Captain of the 11th Division. He is also known as "Hakuda to Sumasshuburazāzu X no Aruji" (白打とスマッシュブラザーズXの主, Hand-to-Hand Combat and Brawl Lord). Appearance Kenpachi is is a tall dark-skinned man, much like the 10th Kenpachi, with a large muscular build, with his black hair combed back, and a small beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a two spiked embedded in the chin. His most notable features are the scars which decorate his body, ranging from his neck area to chest, even covering his arms and he has one on his right eye. Even more notably, his right arm is burned, an accidental self-inflicted injury. Unlike other Captains, he wears his haori on his waist, urther displaying his hulking physique, and, instead of a obi, he wears a large white band around his hakama's waist, and wears a black and white gauntlet around his wrist and forearm. Personality Like all Kenpachi before him, Kenpachi Endou is a lover of battle, and he excels in it. Despite being a very violent fighter, his actions are seemingly well intended, and serve to benefit those around him. He is calm when assessing a situation however, and will try to analyze the battle while getting as much fun from the carnage as he can. One of his most notable personality traits is his lack of compassion, it doesn't fuel his actions as he thinks of it as a weakness and liability in battle. This seems to stem from his decisive nature. When Kenpachi decides something will be done, he will do it without fail, or die in the attempt. Kenpachi has a very bleak outlook on the world, seeing the weak as stepping stones for the strong to climb over. He thinks that every weak individual should be crushed until there is nothing left, something the members of his Division pick up and amplify towards members of the Fourth Division. His own philosophy is that a warrior should never bow to another warrior, as this in itself is weakness. History Powers & Abilities His strength is his Hakuda abilities, his vast spiritual pressure and especially his monstrous strength, and lastly endurance.Also, though he may be slow for those who use shunpo, he is fast on land. He has slow acceleration, but his top speed is incredibly fast. He uses his weight to increase his speed by facing all of his weight forwards where he is running to or at. And thanks to Kenpachi's epicly powerful strength in his entire body, he is able to preform long and high jumps in an amazing speed Devastating Strength: Endou boasts that he is the physically strongest among all Shinigami of the Soul Society, thought it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess. Endou possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He knocked a subordinate aside a hundred feet, breaking through several walls inside the the eleventh division's barracks by simply by punching the officer. With medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain, as he is able to punch through Seki-Seki. Vast Spiritual Energy: Even by a captain's standards, his spiritual power is absolutely monstrous. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of an Panther's skull. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents.The element of his reiatsu is electricity.There are several times he coats his fists and zanpakuto in his reiatsu to augment the damage capability of them. Immense Endurance: He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Keen Intellect: Endou has knee intellect since he has been around for so long in the Seireitei and as a Captain in the Gotei 13. During his time, he has enhanced his Hakuda abilities greatly, enough to be the most skilled Hakuda user of Seireitei, he never bothered to enhanced his speed and swordmanship. Hakuda Master: Endou usually prefers to use his fist in battle, Endou has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons.He is now called "Hand-to-Hand and Brawl Lord" since he is most skilled Hakuda user of Seireitei. :Shinpuku Bureeka (心腹 ブレーカー , Chest Breaker): The user charges at his opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in Reiatsu. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick and powerful. To preform this attack , the attacking user runs towards an opponent, wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. Enhanced Speed: Though Kenpachi is slow and has no Shunpo skills, he is fast. He uses his reaitsu to enhance he feet, and with his strong legs and his wieght, he is able to achieve unbelievable speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With this strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height too. Zanpakutō Tōru (トール,Thor; Norse God of Thunder) Endou's zanpakuto is always in constant release form like in the case of Ichigo Kurosaki, because his spiritual power is so vast and wild. :Shikai: Toru, is kept on Endou's back similar to how Ichigo Kurosaki carries his Zanpakutō. Toru is rather large, with the pole being almost half in height, and the entire mallet being grey in colour. The actual weapon itself has several spikes on it's front, giving it the appearance of a meat hammer,as well as allowing for immense piercing damage, a spike on the top of it, like a halberd, and one at it's back, being more curved. It also has a shining triquetra in the middle of the hammer. The mallet is heavy enough, that when Endou slams it with force it can leave massive craters. *'Shikai Ability:' His shikai is strictly a melee weapon, though Endou's zanpakuto gives out the illusion that it can release shocking electric blasts, but all its doing is using Endou's spiritual energy that channels through his mental power and the Mallet. It is from this point released in large electric blasts which take hold to an bright blue glow. If not released in powerful blasts the energy is left to encompass the mallet itself in a sparky and dangerous force field only amplifying the destructive result of each strike. His blasts are able to stand their own against cero's and bala's with relative ease, and reduce the strongest of buildings to nothing but ruins wrought with nothing but the echoing thunders of anarchy. If Endou channels to much spiritual power into his attacks it will leave his hand scarred; burned by the very power of its jolts, with tremendous power flowing through a single hand, overloading his mallet also increases his chances at missing an opponent, for it puts a great strain on his senses. Category:11th Division Category:Vizard